1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to food/drink-cooling trays and more particularly pertains to a new portable cooler tray device for storing foods and beverages on ice while being at a remote location.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of food/drink-cooling trays is known in the prior art. More specifically, food/drink-cooling trays heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,925,933; U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,992; U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,758; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 363,662; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 250,443; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,589.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new portable cooler tray device. The prior art discloses trays having slidable sections but which don""t have drainage holes and do not have a seal-proof strip of material which allows the tray to hold ice without leaking, all of which is ideally suited for use at remote locations where certain foods and beverages can be conveniently kept cool.
In these respects, the portable cooler tray device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing foods and beverages on ice while being at a remote location.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new portable cooler tray device which has many of the advantages of the food/drink-cooling trays mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new portable cooler tray device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art food/drink-cooling trays, either alone or in any combination thereof. The inventive device includes a first tray section; and also includes a second tray section being connected to the first tray section and also being extendable and retractable relative to the first tray section; and further includes a seal for making the first and second tray sections leak-proof.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the portable cooler tray device in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new portable cooler tray device which has many of the advantages of the food/drink-cooling trays mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new portable cooler tray device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art food/drink-cooling trays, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new portable cooler tray device for storing foods and beverages on ice while being at a remote location.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new portable cooler tray device that is easy and convenient to use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new portable cooler tray device that allows the user to bring foods that need to be kept cold to remote locations where refrigerators and freezers are not found.